Security Over-ride
by Regina-sp
Summary: Short romantic story about the Queen over-riding her Head of Security!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This story takes place somewhere between pd1 and pd2! I am writing it for my sis and friend, Diana who has to travel a lot and who is also one amazing author! So enjoy and please review! Thanks!

"Security Over-ride"

Chapter One:

"What aren't you telling me, Joseph?" Clarisse carefully searched her head of security's face, she knew every line and nuance of it so well.

"Don't turn around, Your Majesty, but there's a woman who seems to be in every airport we come through each time you decide to go on these little excursions you take us on." Though he tried, he couldn't quite keep the distain for her decisions to fly around America in this manner completely out of his voice.

Her eyes flew straight to his momentarily forgetting how just moments before she had allowed herself to get lost as she had hungrily explored the face of the man she secretly loved. "Joseph, if I didn't know better one would think that the head of my security was attempting to reprimand his queen!" There was a serious edge to her voice even though she whispered the words. As they locked gazes, Joseph could not miss the flash of anger and annoyance that shot through her eyes but quickly settled. Mat people would have missed it completely but not him, he had been loving and watching that beautiful face and those expressive eyes from the shadows for far too long.

Joseph felt his heart rate speed up and his head begin to swim at her close proximity, he knew he should take a step back but he couldn't bring himself to do it at least not just yet. "One would be correct in assuming your head of security does not agree with his queen on making such irrational decisions as putting herself in danger just to travel as Americans do in this country!" He was certain he had crossed the line now, but he was rather proud of himself! Someone needed to make her see the senselessness of this and he was happy he was just the man to do it! He held her eyes with his the challenge in them completely evident!

What was he doing to her? Joseph had never tried to question her decisions before, even when she suspected he didn't agree with them. His eyes they were so intense! She had tried to break away from his gaze but she could not! No man, not even Rupert, had been able to do this to her before. Her lips were so close to his, her throat parched, her legs trembling! She couldn't think, she knew she should say something! What did he just say?

Joseph snapped to attention, immediately stepping back and putting a little distance between him and the woman he had sworn to protect! "Repeat that Shades. There's interference in his damn airport! She wants to what?"

Clarisse was still breathing heavily but her mind was beginning to clear at the urgent tone in Joseph's voice and the loss of proximity between he and herself. "Your Majesty?" Joseph touched her arm, almost making her jump as his touch made her heart race once again without warning!

"Shades says that the brunette standing right over there is a writer. Her story checks out and she is asking to do an interview with you on coming to America and finding the Princess. I would advice against it though, Clarisse." He spoke her name softly.

Suddenly and almost urgently bits and pieces of their previous whispered conversation came hurling back to her mind. One word especially, "IRRATIONAL"

Joseph in that moment knew without a doubt that he had just lost this battle, before she could even speak the words! He felt it! He couldn't explain it, he just knew and dreaded what he would hear next.

"Of course Joseph! We have some time right now. I see no reason not to give this woman and interview, do you?" She smiled sweetly, enjoying the feeling of triumph she couldn't deny as she turned from her head of security and walked to his second in command and the pretty brunette anxiously studying her!

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

"Security-Overide"

Hello everyone! Enjoy! Please read and review!

Chapter Two:

The beautiful brunette found she could hardly swallow as the Queen of Genovia began walking towards her. She suddenly felt at ease as the queen enveloped her in a warm smile but then she glanced back at the man in black the Queen had just walked away from and her ease was gone as his piercing gaze momentarily left the woman coming towards her and shot straight to the writers face almost knocking the breath out of her as she read the clear warning in his eyes. The brunette's gasp seemed to satisfy him and his gaze swiftly returned to the form if his Queen.

Somehow the writer recovered, she found her voice, though a little shaky, as she stepped forward. "Hello Your Majesty" She bowed slightly and reached her hand out. "It is such a privilege to meet you! My name is Diana James. Thank you so much for giving me a few moments of your time. I appreciate how valuable your time must be."

"Thank you, Ms. James!" The Queen accepted Diana's outstretched hand with her own as she studied the writer's face. She had learned long ago to trust her instincts, you could read a lot in a person's eyes after all the eyes are the windows to one's own soul, she reminded herself. The Queen confirmed what she read in the woman's eyes as she accepted the woman's hand, she could be trusted. There was a gentleness and warmth about her, a little nervousness but also a fierce determination. Clarisse knew she already liked this woman.

Diana James had thought of nothing else but this moment for so long now and had practiced it over and over again in her head but now that it was here she found she couldn't remember anything. One thing was for certain though, the smile and the warmth in the Queens eyes it matched in every way those of Prince Phillipe. The writer took a deep breath as she studied the face of the beautiful woman before her and struggled to concentrate fully on what the woman was trying to say.

"Perhaps we should find a place a little more private before we begin this little interview?" Clarisse could already feel Joseph's familiar touch at the small of her back as she allowed herself to be guided away. She fought to control the contented sigh at Josephs gentle touch as it sent shivers through her body just as it had always done. Even if she did like this woman and she did, the woman was still a reporter after all and herself still a queen with a crown to protect.

Diana sighed in relief herself, grateful to have the extra time to pull her thoughts together as she followed the Queen and Joseph, passing through much more of Genovia's finest security as they entered a restaurant/bar that the writer was certain had been bustling with people and excitement only moments before but now was completely empty. The head of security seemed to be directing them back to the furtherest section leaving security in place as they went.

After the ladies were seated and Joseph felt certain his queen's safety was secured, he took his usual stance not far from her side, still enjoying the sensations he always felt as he guided her through anything with his hand at the small of her back. He chided himself , knowing full well he could not afford to let himself get lost in his thoughts. This reporter woman needed to know he meant business and once again his gaze and focus was on the two women and what they were saying.

"I must tell you, Ms James" Clarisse began her usual warning when conducting any interview. "You may ask any questions you wish pertaining to my granddaughter accepting her role as princess but if I feel it's too personal or in some way could jeopardize the crown I will in no way hesitate to move on or end this interview. Are we agreed, Ms James?"

"Of course, Your Majesty" Secretly, she wanted to scream, "Hell no!"

"Before we begin, I would like to just lay all the cards on the table, so to speak and just, well I have something I would very much like to show you as well as your head of security and I just wanted to do so in person, if that's alright with you." Diana had never stumbled over her words in her life as she did with that one sentence it seemed.

The warmth from the Queen's eyes vanished and was replaced with a cold yet reproaching look of let's just get this over with as Joseph immediately moved closer to her side.

"And just what cards are you holding, Ms James?" Joseph did not like playing games.

Clarisse dreaded what this could be about. Could she have really misjudged this woman or was it because she had foolheartedly tried to get the best of Joseph?

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Hello everyone! As always nine if the characters belong to me except my Diana James, please read and review!

The pretty brunette pulled out a well worn notebook and a manuscript of some kind and placed it on the table in front of the Queen. "Your Majesty, you see I met Prince Phillipe when we were both in college at Berkley. We were great friends." Diana began to explain.

"And so what is it you want, Ms James?" The Queen interrupted. She was so tired of reporters and their ethics! How did a simple interview turn into something distorted about her beloved son?

"Your Majesty" It was clear to Diana that obviously both the Queen and Joseph had reached the wrong conclusions already and that was not what she wanted. She just wanted to get the words out and put their minds at ease. "I do want something from you but not in the way you are both probably thinking! I am in no way out to hurt you or cause you pain!" She blurted this out hoping desperately to reassure these two wonderful people she felt in some ways she already knew through all Prince Phillipe had shared about them in their many conversations. Somehow she had to find the words to get through to the Queen before she knew what would soon happen and that would be Joseph quickly whisking his Queen away and never allowing Diana to even be in the same city at the same time with either of them again!

"Speak what you came to say!" Joseph demanded. "The Queen has a schedule to keep and enough time has been wasted already."

"I am very sorry! Let me just show you this." The brunette pulled out a stack of envelopes tied together with a green ribbon and handed them over to the Queen.

"Joseph" Clarisse untied the ribbon and handed some of the letters over to her head of security.

"The Prince and I were great friends!" Diana began to explain again. "My first year at Berkley, I struggled so hard and ran into your son quite by accident having no idea who he really was. I had always prided myself on being my own woman and my independence at accomplishing anything I set my mind on but that first year, I felt like a fish out of water and for the first time in my life felt like I wanted to quit."

All eyes were upon her as she continued her story. "I never had known the privilege of having a big brother before and that is exactly what the Prince became to me. It was because of him that I didn't give up with my tail between my legs!" She found herself chuckling as she recalled Phillipe's antics and how he had talked her into staying at Berkley. The soft warm look was back in Clarisse's eyes as she listened carefully.

"Wait! I remember Phillipe telling me about this funny, sweet, but very stubborn little redhead. He had said she seemed lost at Berkley but more mad that she felt lost than scared!" Clarisse could still see the picture of this girl Philippe had painted in her head with his words.

"I was that girl!" Diana spoke proudly.

"But what is this all about then?" Joseph interrupted. He didn't seemed at all moved by the writer's revelation.

"We were always the best of friends."

"Just friends?" Clarisse found herself asking.

"Yes! Just friends! It wasn't long before Phillipe met Helen and they began to date! I always liked Helen and her independent nature, we always got on so well together!"

"I can't say that I along with many other girls didn't wish they could be in Helen's place!" She treaded carefully, remembering all the times she had fantasized about sleeping with him especially after finding out who he really was!

She had thought Helen was crazy not to want to be a princess, but at the same time could understand her reasons.

"But once he met Helen, it was clear to everyone that they belonged together!" Diana forged on.

"So what is in these letters?" Joseph was ready to get to the point.

"After the baby was born and Phillipe made his decision to return to Genovia and accept his role, he came to me and asked me to write his story !"

Clarisse looked incrediously at her.

"He trusted me as a writer and friend. I've held onto everything because I gave my word to him. He wanted his story told along with his thoughts and feelings about his role as Prince and becoming King, about the sacrifices he made and watched his parents make." She stopped, studying the monarch's face carefully and then stole a glance at Joseph.

Something was wrong, very wrong!

"Your Majesty, we leave now!" Joseph ordered in response to the warning, he had just heard from his second in command.

"Wait!" The brunette had not even begun to say all she had come to say.

"Her safety is at stake!" Was Joseph's only reply as he quickly ushered the Queen away, the letters left behind on the table.

Shades, Joseph's second in command was suddenly at the writer's side as she had just sat back down and let out a long soft sigh.

"The Queen would like to take the letters and read them herself and then get back with you. Is there a way for her to contact you?" Shades words made her jump.

She handed over the letters and reluctantly the manuscript she had so painstakingly written and spent so much time and effort into, suddenly wondering if she would ever see it again! Would the Queen really contact her? What just happened here she found herself asking! Was it all just a ruse by Joseph to stop the whole thing? Was she a fool to just hand over everything? Only time would tell, all she could do now was wait!

Tbc...


End file.
